


Eskimo Pies

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a fic where the seemingly endless Cosima and Delphine angst (*^*) comes to a end with relief would be nice (or just anything fluff please...)" requested by blacknosecasey.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Pies

Cosima grinned up at Delphine, reaching out and gently wiping away a bit of chocolate from the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth with her thumb.

 

“You got a little something there,” she teased. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to not be a messy eater?”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Delphine replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. "I told you I was a craving addict.”

 

“Even after everything that happened?” Cosima’s tone was more serious now, and Delphine knew that the conversation was no longer just about ice cream.

 

“There’s nothing that could happen that would make me not love… eskimo pies,” she replied, looking into Cosima’s eyes. “They hold a very special place in my heart, and no matter how long we’re apart, or how many fights we have, I will never give up on them.”

 

There was a pause, and Delphine grinned mischievously. “Besides... they taste _delicious_.”

 

Cosima stuck out her tongue, and when she laughed, Delphine knew for sure that everything was going to be okay.

 

 


End file.
